Autologous fat transfer (AFT), also known as fat grafting, is a process by which fat is harvested from one part of a human body and injected into another part of the same person's body where additional bulk may be needed or desired for cosmetic and/or aesthetic purposes. Clinical applications for AFT are expanding rapidly. Autologous fat transfer has been reported for use in breast reconstruction and augmentation, buttock enhancement, treatment of congenital tissue defects, facial reconstruction, and skin rejuvenation. Although this is a very attractive approach and there is an increased trend in replacement of soft tissue volume with AFT, typical survival rates of grafted fat may be poor and overall results may not be satisfactory.
As such, there still remains a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for fat or adipose tissue grafting procedures.